


Brave Soldiers

by IcarusTwin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusTwin/pseuds/IcarusTwin
Summary: A recap of events following  'Protect and Serve' and a less angsty follow up.  Just exploring what might have happened the next morning .





	

Outside the AAU theatre the two surgeons sat exhausted and emotionally drained after spending the last few hours fighting to save the life of their seriously wounded colleague, Fletch.  
Bernie numbly stared into the distance while Serena looked up at the ceiling and sighed as Raf left to tell Fletch’s kids what had happened.

“Oh, God those poor kids”

“It’s all my fault” Bernie despaired.

“What? No, it isn’t.”

“I should have listened to Fletch, he knew there was something wrong, he wanted the Psychs in and I dismissed it.”

“But you couldn’t have known what would happen, we see all manner of broken people coming in to AAU and we can’t foresee what will happen, it isn’t your fault” Serena reasoned.

“Now our friend and colleague is upstairs fighting for his life” Bernie responded as the emotion began to get the better of her.

“And Fletch would say that you were … the most fantastic … and … fearless …Doctor in this hospital” Serena tenderly replied, whilst turning to look at her dear friend who was now holding back a dam of tears. 

Bernie looked at Serena and searched for the reassurance she heard in her voice and saw a kind smile spread up into her eyes, and then, tentatively, looked down from her eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes. A sudden urge overcame her and she moved towards her friend, who initially froze but then instinctively also moved forwards, as Bernie reached her hand out to cup her head while pressing her lips to Serena’s mouth and seeking out a response. Serena hesitated a little, then responded by also reaching out and gripping Bernie close to her whilst returning the kiss with interest. They carried on kissing for what seemed like an eternity, emotionally drained and hungry for the reassurance and support that each woman needed from the other.

Eventually, they pulled away from the kiss and, foreheads touching, sat in stunned silence. Bernie sighed with a mixture of relief, and disbelief, that Serena had responded, whilst Serena tried to recover her calm equilibrium in the face of this new development. 

“I… I... I’m sorry … I really shouldn’t have done that” Bernie stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she had let down her guard and allowed herself to be overcome by her desire. 

“No, it’s ok, really… I just wasn’t quite expecting … that” Serena replied, a little puzzled by Bernie’s apology and suddenly self-conscious about just how much she had wanted the kiss.

“Are you sure, I mean we’re still ok – I would hate this to come between us and spoil things” 

“Bernie, honestly, it’s ok … I … needed that as much as you, it’s not going to spoil things, how can it?” Serena quietly replied, feeling more confused now by Bernie’s apparent backtracking. 

Bernie looked at her, slightly overawed and full of wonder at how this woman, her colleague, her friend, the awesome and formidable Ms Serena Campbell could be so full of surprises.

“You’re amazing you know, YOU are the most wonderful and brave Doctor here right now,” Bernie said, as she gently stroked Serena’s cheek with her fingertips, “I would never have dared believe that you could feel the same way”

Serena blushed and gazed back at her from her beautifully smouldering dark chocolate eyes.

“ I think you will find, Berenice Wolfe, that it was you who kissed me first, so if anybody is going to get a bravery award…” as she leaned forward to reignite the kiss that Bernie had sparked, “it’s definitely you Major”

 

“Much as I want to stay like this forever, I think we need to go home now” Serena said as she reluctantly pulled her head from Bernie’s shoulder and began to stand up. Bernie looked up to her, a little crushed, she didn’t want to break the spell Serena had woven around her.

“OK, if we must” she sighed. Serena took her hand and pulled her up towards her and Bernie pressed her body into hers. “Now Bern, come on, it’s been a long day we both need to get some rest before we come back in tomorrow – Hanssen is bound to need to talk to us early tomorrow and I need my bed” 

I need your bed too Bernie thought to herself before checking Serena hadn’t read her mind and of course Serena had caught sight of the flicker in Bernie’s eyes and the slight swallow as she had mentioned her bed. Serena raised an eyebrow at her knowingly, as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered, not tonight she thought but soon she would take Berenice Wolfe into her bed.

They walked out of the front entry of the AAU together towards Serena’s car, Serena stopped, unlocked the doors and motioned to Bernie “come on get in, I’ll drive you round to your car.” Bernie started to argue that she could walk, but Serena insisted in that familiar tone that there was no negotiating with, “no way am I letting you wander around this car park alone at this time after everything that has happened today!” Bernie acquiesced and got in next to her and breathed in Serena’s presence in the confined space. When they got to her car she hesitated and lingered until Serena touched her hand , and brushed her lips over Bernie’s cheek whispering “’night my love” . “Goodnight, text me when you get home…? “ Bernie replied as she stepped out into the dark.

 

 

Serena walked out of the hospital into a throng of people, mostly young girls, who were identically dressed and chanting something she couldn’t make out. They surged like waves alongside her as she walked to the gate. Serena was reminded of footage she had seen of The Beatles in Japan when the fan hysteria was at its peak in the ‘70s. She put her head down and tried to avoid them as she looked for the car. Bernie would be waiting there, having taken the back entry so she could sneak away unseen, but even though she had pulled her coat collar up around her head to disguise herself, she too, was flanked by the chanting waves of girls and as she strode away, they too surged alongside and shouted something she didn’t quite recognise. She got to her car and drove to the gate where Serena was nervously waiting and trying to ignore the building clamour, Bernie pulled alongside her and she jumped in, before the wave of bodies surged up alongside them.   
“What the hell is this?” Serena said in a panicked voice, “It’s crazy, what are they doing here and what are they saying?” Bernie looked at her and calmly replied “I think it’s some sort of convention, a kind of alternative reality thing, I’ve heard of it before, Doctorbians I think” “What!?” “And what ARE they saying?” Bernie strained to listen, “sounds like ‘Beena’ … ‘Ribena?’ … ‘Brrrena’? I can’t really tell.” “Whatever it is, its bloody weird” Serena trilled “and slightly terrifying … and what the hell has it got to do with us!?” “It’s ok my love, I’ve got this, we can do this” Bernie soothed as she reached for Serena’s hand and drove away from the chaos.  
Serena’s phone kept trilling and tweeping as yet another notification pinged on her dashboard until eventually she woke with a start as her alarm shattered her dream state. She sat up and looked around as she got her bearings, she was thankfully in her own bed in her own bedroom and the hysterical hordes were nowhere to be seen, as she tried recall what on earth had happened in the last few hours, she must have been dreaming thank God. Her phone peeped again as another text message landed in it. She picked it up, there were at least 6 messages, all from Bernie sent in the last few hours.

12.59 am ‘Home safe now BXxx’

1.01 am ‘Thank you, tonight BXxx’

1.05 am ‘Hope all ok BXxx’

1.15 am ‘I really do appreciate U BXxx’

1.46 am ‘Let me know you ok …pls BXx’

2.06 am ‘S? Reply pls? BXx’

 

6.45 am ‘hey we ok, see U later, coffee? BXx’

Hell, Serena thought, she must have been frantic or drunk.  
The phone peeped again and she looked at the message

6.51am ‘Ms. Campbell Ms. Wolfe Meeting 8am to update re last night. Hanssen’  
She got up and headed to the bathroom only to hear the phone peep yet again 

6.56 am ‘S meet with HH 8am. Do we need talk first? B’  
I better reply she sighed 

6.59 am ‘B we need to get story straight, I’m lead. Coffee. Sx’ She cringed at ‘straight’.

7.01 am ‘Ok see you Pulses Bx’

 

In Pulses at 7.47 am Serena calmly ordered 2 coffees as she always did and sat at a table away from the door, to wait as normal for Bernie who invariably rushed in at the last minute. She needed to get everything in order before they met with Hanssen, Come on Bernie don’t be late today, he hates tardiness.  
Bernie was rushing across the carpark, trying to take the longest route so she wouldn’t have to sit in Pulses and squirm about last night, she had drunk a couple of large whiskies and realised her drunken texts had probably been a bit too keen.   
“C’mon Bernie we need to get up to the 5th floor in 5 minutes “ Serena growled as she handed over a coffee, “we can talk about what we are going to say in the lift.” Bernie mumbled something and avoided eye contact as she followed Serena who had suddenly switched into her formidably efficient persona.  
In the lift Bernie was about to speak when Serena exclaimed “Right. Technically as everything occurred on AAU yesterday and I am the designated Clinical Lead for the Unit, I’ll do the talking, just back me up if he asks anything, I don’t want you to do anything silly like trying to take the blame.” Bernie looked downcast, she was devastated about what had happened, well most of it, and she did feel she was responsible and it was in her nature to accept responsibility stoically. “But it was my fault” she protested, “If I had listened to…” “Bernie! For God’s sake! Stop it, you don’t have to play the hero all the time, we are not in Kandahar anymore!” snapped Serena.   
Bernie looked at the floor of the lift as it departed the 4th floor; at least it meant they didn’t have to talk about The Other Thing right now.

 

“Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe, Good Morning, Come in and sit down please”   
Bernie quietly said “Morning Mr Hanssen” then Serena effused “Good Morning Henrik, how can we help you” She was on form.

He eyed them both, “Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe, obviously we are aware there were a number of incidents on AAU yesterday and we need to establish how these occurred.”  
Bernie tried to get in first but Serena struck “ Obviously Henrik, there were some difficulties with a number of patients yesterday but I was happy that everyone on the team was doing the best we could manage given the very difficult circumstances, as Clinical Lead of AAU I am satisfied that we could not have foreseen how events would unfold.”

Henrik eyed them both forensically. “Ms Wolfe? Would you like to add anything?” 

Bernie looked as if she was about commit hari-kari before Serena jumped back in “Henrik, I can assure you that Bernie is in no way to held accountable for what happened to Fletch”

He looked at her again, “Ms Campbell, your loyalty to Ms Wolfe is admirable, but as you of all people know, when a serious incident occurs the Trust has to investigate fully and take appropriate action if necessary, so Ms Wolfe care to enlighten me?”

Serena sighed and looked sideways at Bernie For God’s sake woman don’t throw yourself under the train now 

“Mr Hanssen, I take it you mean regarding James Fielding?” 

“Go on, Ms Wolfe”

“I had treated him previously, and told him that I had a military background to try and reassure him as he was quite traumatised by his service, he had sent me the occasional email. Yesterday he was obviously very distressed by the helicopter crash and the presence of the security and I wanted to keep him as calm as possible to prevent him from becoming more frightened. It became apparent that he was becoming more agitated and paranoid and I agreed with Nurse Fletcher that we should refer him to the Psychiatric team and we informed him. Unfortunately the Psych referral was postponed and the patient managed to leave the ward to follow Stephanie Simms when she managed to slip her security. As soon as we realised I called security and he was located, unfortunately that was when Fletch had gone to find Ms Simms…”

“I see. So all protocols were followed we must assume.” Serena waited for the inevitable ‘but…’

“Ms. Wolfe. There is no doubt that you are one of the finest trauma surgeons in the country, and your undeniable prowess in theatre is not under question. However- “ 

Serena interrupted again “Henrik, without Bernie’s intervention Fletch would have died and to be frank that woman should not have been allowed by security to escape, the last few days have been very difficult for all my team and I won’t have any of them blamed for what happened!” 

Hanssen looked at them both. “I do understand that the events have tested us all Ms Campbell, my role is to ensure that Trust protocols are adhered too but also that all staff, as well as patients, are safe at Holby”  
Bernie was looking blankly at the floor, she knew she had screwed up again by trying to protect the former soldier, Serena waited for the punchline. 

“Ms Wolfe, I am concerned that you still are somewhat unable to recognise that in the NHS we have to adhere much more closely to Trust protocol and procedures than in your previous role. I am satisfied that your Clinical performance is exemplary but I suspect that you are in need of further orientation if you are to continue as Trauma Unit lead. I am in this instance not going to issue a formal warning, however I am bound to remind you of your roles and responsibilities as an employee and that you are bound to attend Trust training regarding Communication &Security Policies and Professional Standards. You should also have attended the Trust HR Induction which would have made you aware of these requirements.

More bloody corporate babble Bernie thought.   
Serena spoke up again “Henrik, obviously due to Bernie’s somewhat unconventional arrival at Holby the Induction may have been overlooked, I will ensure that we get it all in order ASAP. In fact I will personally do a full Trust Induction and provide oversight and mentoring of the CSPPs over the next few weeks if that helps, as I would with any new member of staff in my department” She avoided looking at Bernie as she knew exactly what look would be returned . 

Henrik viewed them, he admired both women as surgeons and as loyal comrades, although he was often exasperated by Bernie (and Serena if truth be told) but he recognised valuable staff and potential allies. 

“Very well Ms Campbell. Ms Wolfe I trust you will be compliant with Ms. Campbell in this?” Both women looked at the other, “Of Course Mr Hanssen.” Yes, and thank you Henrik” Serena flashed him one of her beguiling smiles, that he immediately registered meant she thought she had charmed him into something he shouldn’t be agreeing to. 

As they returned to the lift and stood side by side, Serena smirked at Bernie “Well, now you have consented to be compliant with me, I think maybe we should set some time aside and get started on your rather delayed induction” she said provocatively “I think we should make a start this evening, I can point you to all the relevant places where you might need to brush up your, technique, a little more. I’m sure you will be able to find your way around all the important sections if I just give you a little …guiding hand” and she raised her eyebrow suggestively as Bernie flushed bright red.

“You are just loving this aren’t you” Bernie grumbled, “Mmm, but I think I’m going to love it a lot more, later” Serena teased her.

“You are not going to let me forget this are you? Bernie muttered. 

“No, you bet I’m not, and I think I know just how you can repay me, you owe me big time Ms Wolfe”

“Well I appear to have no choice but to put myself in your hands, so lead on Ms. Campbell”

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun in the hours following broadcast on 30th Aug and before all the real angst began so it doesn't reflect anything that may or may be happening now. It's what I had hoped might happen before Bernie unilaterally declared she was opting for a Cold War !


End file.
